Harry Potter the Thrice Blessed Demigod and the Goblet of Fire
by RosettaRoseburn
Summary: There is a better summary in the story,crossover is also between Supernatural and the Outsiders.If you have not read the Outsiders by S.E.Hinton then I'm sure it'll be ok to just look up a summary of it the Supernatural part won't be mentioned until later and will mostly included their children.When we get to those chapters I will tell what those are about.3 Polls up now
1. Summary

Summary of Harry and James Potter the Thrice-Blessed Demigods

**Percy** and his brothers all get a dream from their father. He has five more demigod children in Britain that go or will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Percy, Dylan, and Jack will need to go and find their brothers and sisters before the manipulative Headmaster Albus Dumbledore can use them for the "greater good".

**Harry** and James always knew there was something more to Albus Dumbledore, some greater scheme in all of their adventures. I mean seriously what kind of teacher allows students to be bullied so much by their teachers that they're afraid of them, lets them be abused at home, and go on dangerous adventures at school. James and Harry sensed something was about to change something the Headmaster couldn't stop. Powerful forces were at work and Dumbledore couldn't stop godly forces.

**Ashley and Allison** were going to start Hogwarts this year! It was going to be great, they would have nobody to stop them from playing pranks and they could confuse people by looking extra identical. They are identical twins you see and their younger sister Abigail who was starting Hogwarts next year looked so similar to them that you would think they were identical triplets! But what was with these five boys showing up and telling them they need to go to a summer camp? _For demigods? _And is that Harry Potter-_the Harry Potter their brother?_ Ok Seriously, how many meds were these guys on. Ah well an adventure's an adventure.

**Sam and Dean** were running low on Godly metals. They didn't know how long they could keep it from their children that they were Greek Demigods. Monsters kept finding their sent, and it was no surprise with five demigods who were constantly around monsters it was a wonder they hadn't caught on sooner. Now they needed to tell their children the truth and take them to Camp Half-Blood.

**The Gang** was at the Curtis house for Pony's 15th birthday. They weren't really doing that many things different from usual…then BAM there's a monster in their living room. Dallas even seemed to know what was going on. What was that he was holding? It wasn't there a second ago! Then another kid comes in and shoots it with an arrow. WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Author's Note:**_** This is a Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Supernatural, crossover it will start with Percy J. and Harry P. Supernatural will not come in until later and The Outsiders most likely will not come in until later as well. This is set after The Last Olympian, Before the Goblet of Fire, on any normal day for the Winchester's if they had five kids, and after the book but Johnny and Dallas are alive. Please let me know if I get anything about Supernatural wrong because I haven't watched all the episodes.**_

_**Dean's children are Johnny, Samantha(Mandy), and Emma (yes pun intended)-to understand watch the episode **__**Slash Girls**_

_**Sam's children are DJ(guess what that stands for and virtual cookies), and Mary**_

_**Samantha and Emma are twins as well as DJ and Mary**_

_**Dylan is Percy's older full-blooded brother, as Jack is his younger full-blooded brother**_

_**James is Harry's full-blooded brother and they will have 3 godly parents as well as Lily and James being their parents. Want to know how? Read and find out!**_

_**I may include charts about everyone's godly parent and their powers, at least for my own characters.**_

_**If you wish for me to include other fandoms (books, TV shows, ect.)I might if I know enough about the fandom like iCarly, Victorious, Ouran High School, Kane Chronicles, Lad Rats ect, then request them. There are others I know about I don't live under a rock I just can't list them all right now or remember them.**_

_**If you request these I might not put them in right away, they have to fit in the story line. I'm most likely to include Lab Rats, Kane Chronicles, and iCarly.**_

_**If I don't update straight away please be patient I have to use a school computer as mine doesn't have Microsoft word document and I have to use extra time at school.**_


	2. Chapter 1-The Dreams from our Father

Chapter 1-The Dreams from our Father

Dylan's POV

I was lying in a hidden hammock high above the ground. I was hoping for a peaceful sleep tonight (no demigod dreams, no monsters waking him up to try and eat me) but it appeared that this was not going to happen when I drifted off and immediately found myself in my father's palace. He saw Percy and Jack as well so it appeared that whatever it was Dad wanted done it was supposed to be dome together.

"Hey guys," I greeted my brothers. Jackie was four years younger than me (14) and Percy was only a year younger (17). Technically speaking I was 17 too but I had been a year older than Percy when I had died and been sucked into the life force of the boarders of Camp Half-Blood and made into an Ash Tree. I didn't even understand it; I understood Thalia sure, her father turned her into a tree. Me turning into a tree by being near death near Thalia's Pine Tree and the boarder of Camp Half-Blood, that's what was confusing.

"Hey Dyl, do you know why we're here?" Jack asked him.

"No but this is Dad's palace," I shrugged. A flash of bright light got their attention and after covering their eyes the three demigods turned to see their father smiling at them. Poseidon also looked nervous, not as nervous as when his palace was attacked sure but nervous none the less. "Hey Dad," I said, if only to drop the tension in the room.

"Hello Dylan," their father responded. "There is an important job that Hera, and I need your help with. You know that gods can have different forms; at one point I was even living another life. The form I was in had no idea he was a god or about the oath he made, for about twenty-one years I was James Potter. I was married to Lily Evans who I now know was possessed by another goddess her whole life. Hera who Lily both respected and feared wished for demigod children. Hera wanted to show Zeus that she could have children without him while also not cheating—"

"But Hera hates demigods! Why would she want children?" Jack asked, for the first time in a while sounding confused. Jackie was smart—like child of Athena smart. It irritated the goddess to no end that her rival's child was as smart as one of her own.

"Hera wanted to show Zeus that if she had demigod children then they could be as great as one of his. She was tired of his children getting all the glory and fame when he had to cheat to have the demigods. She blessed Lily so that any child of Lily's would be hers."

"But Lily was already possessed. Wouldn't that mean that any kids would be Thrice-Blessed demigods? That's never even been heard of!" Jackie exclaimed, an almost excited look on his face.

"Yes, as well as a descendant of Hades," Poseidon answered.

"So with that much godly blood wouldn't he be a god?" Percy asked sounding confused. _'Well at least that was normal' _I thought.

"No, because James Potter, and Lily Evans were mortal when we possessed and blessed them they're still part mortal. They're just godlings, more powerful than regular demigods but less powerful than a god."

"Oh, ok, wait did you say _**they**_!?"Percy asked, shocked. I didn't blame him.

"Yes, in my time as James Potter, Lily and I had two sons. Hadrian is almost 14 a few months younger than Jack. James who was named after me is almost 13 a year younger than Hadrian. I will warn you in their world they know about demigods and it's even legal to use their blood for rituals."

"They're wizards!" My brothers and I exclaimed, angry and upset. Not many demigods were wizards because in many places it was legal to use their blood for rituals that would take their power and essentially kill them. In the American Ministry of Magic it was declared illegal to do such a thing but in most of the world it was legal. Like Britain for example, the British wizarding world was so extremely prejudiced that the American Ministry wanted nothing to do with it. Here in America demigods were accepted for what they were, so were werewolves, vampires, ect. After all it's no like you chose to be what you were.

"Yes," Poseidon responded calmly as if a big bomb hadn't just been dropped.

"Please don't tell us they're British wizards," Jack spat out. Percy and I understood his anger, In Britain Dark Magic was illegal bur many still practiced it. Necromancy was strictly illegal and even children or descendants of Hades could no perform this 'seriously Dark Magic.' Nico di Angelo Jack's best friend, cousin, was a son of Hades and therefore a necromancer.

"Yes, and that is why you must help them. Their godly powers are starting to show and Albus Dumbledore will use them more than he is now. Many demigods are already at Hogwarts. Two of my daughters are starting Hogwarts and their younger sister will be starting next year. You must warn them about Albus Dumbledore."

Who are the demigods in Hogwarts and do they know what they are?" Jack asked.

"Here is a list of the demigods at Hogwarts, some of them are there to protect the Potters. Like my mortal friends children Alexander and Elizabeth Black and Cole Lupin." Poseidon looked a little nervous when he mentioned Cole, like he was hiding something. We'd have to look into that. For now we needed to find the demigods before this Dumbledore person.

_**The List**_

Name

Godly Parent or Heritage

Knowledge of Godly Heritage (Yes/No)

Alexander Black

Hecate

Yes

Elizabeth Black

Hecate

Yes

Regulus Black

Hecate

Yes

Luna Lovegood

Athena and descendant of Apollo

Yes

Hermione Granger

Twice-Blessed Athena Aphrodite

No

Minevera McGonagall

Athena

Yes

Cedric Diggory

Aphrodite

No

Cho Chang

Aphrodite

No

Lavender Brown

Aphrodite

No

Draco Malfoy

Hermes descendant of Aphrodite

No

Jezabel Malfoy

Hermes descendant of Aphrodite

No

Seamus Finnegan

Hephaestus

No

Dean Thomas

No

Raven Lestrange

Eris

Yes

Cole Lupin

Blocked

Yes

Blaise Zabini

Apollo

No

Padma Patil

Apollo

No

Parvarti Patil

Apollo

No

Neville Longbottom

Demeter

No

Oliver Wood

Nike

Yes

Ashley Coral

Poseidon

No

Allison Coral

Poseidon

No

Abigail Coral

Poseidon

No

Scotty Snape

Melinoe

Yes

"I thought your friend only had two kids," Percy said confused.

"That's his brother's son, Regulus was named after his father," their father answered.

"Ok, but he has the same godly mother," Percy continued still confused.

"Gods don't care," Jackie reminded him before their father could answer. "Who made this list?" he asked suddenly.

"Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hecate. They all worked together using their powers and knowledge to find demigods. Hecate has been very disappointed in her blessed mortals and descendants in Britain, Scotland, and Germany lately."

"Because of the prejudice," I guessed, and Poseidon nodded sadly. "How is Cole Lupin blocked?" I asked.

"His mother doesn't want it known who they are," Poseidon again looked nervous at the mention of Cole Lupin. He was hiding something obviously about Cole.

"It's ok you can tell us," Jack told their father, "We won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry but it is forbidden to tell, and has been kept secret for centuries. Only the Blacks know of his godly parent and have sworn on the River Styx not to tell anyone, as he has of them."

"Why?" Jack asked, "We know it's Hecate." It appeared we were not supposed to know the answer because they were waking up. "Hold up," Jack's voice faded, "What secret, who's Cole's parent?"

I looked around, I was no longer in the treetops of some random forest. I remember this cabin from last year before I went off to hunt monsters for sport. Percy and Jackie were there too, All their bags were packed with all their weapons and godly food, there was even snacks and extra pairs of clothes. Well I guess we got a quest!

**Authors Note**

_**I hope the explanation about the ash tree explained about Dylan. You'll get to see who the Potters other parent is in the next chapter. I hope you liked the Potters two parents and who they are descendants of. The Potter brothers won't be ultra powerful, they will have weaknesses. Dumbledore isn't evil, just misguided, he may turn full evil or turn good in the end. Tell me if you want Severus Snape to be biased towards Poseidon because of James Potter. I like both irrationally biased Snape and good, helpful Snape so tell which one you want. Snape will not be evil.**_

_**Review or I'll have to decide by myself.**_

_**RosettaRoseburn out!**_


	3. Chapter 3-The Journey There

Chapter 2-Guess who's coming with us and The Journey There

Dylan's POV

After we told Chiron and Mr.D where we were going (though we were sure Mr,D wasn't listening) we started to walk towards the boarders of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, hey, wait up!" It was Evan and Luke Eris' twin sons. I couldn't figure out why they would be here but might as well check it out.

"Yeah," Jackie said waiting for them to tell us why they were here.

"We're coming with," the twin who I could only guess was Luke said. Evan only spoke if it was in union with Luke or to finish Luke's sentence. They were clones of each other: bright red hair, green eyes that held flecks of red and purple in them, same dark clothes, moonlit pale skin, mischievous expression, and they were constantly causing trouble, pulling pranks, and creating chaos.

"No," Percy answered. "Why do you want to come anyway?" Jack had a calculating look on his face, like he was figuring something out.

"Our mother told us to come," the same twin that had talked before answered.

"Is he a son of Eris?" Jackie asked. I didn't even know how he'd come to that realization but it made sense.

"I—uh—what?" Luke spluttered incredulously.

"Is he?" Jackie questioned again.

"Yes," Luke sighed. "Don't tell anyone, it was a long time before we were accepted as sons' of Eris. There may not be as much prejudice as in Britain, but you still judge people based on godly parents. We has to prove ourselves, even after we had known these people for years!"

"We are his brothers as well we will not judge him, we didn't judge you two," I reminded them while Percy and Jack nodded in agreement.

"We know but don't tell anyone else," Luke glared at us while Evan stared and remained unnervingly silent.

"Alright," Percy and Jack said in union and I nodded.

"Can you do that weird Purple Smoke Travel?" I asked them.

"Not with so many people to go and take back," Luke answered. "You could ask your father for those hippocampus things."

"We don't have to ask, they come if we call," Jackie answered. So with that we walked to the beach. Jack would call them because he was the most animal centric and had a personal hippocampus. "Hey Nemo we all need a ride to Britain from you and your friends."

"You named him Nemo?" both twins asked in union.

"What? He's bright orange and Nemo was one of my childhood favorites."

The matter was dropped after a few teasing comments from the twins concerning children of Poseidon and fishy TV movies, and we all got on the hippocampi. We went so fast but I could still see and hear the sea creatures bellow the water, so could my brothers.

"Hey Percy," Jackie yawned beside me—it was getting dark.

"Yeah Jackie," Percy replied with such a softness to his voice he only ever spoke to Jackie with.

"What do you think our new brothers and sisters will be like?"

Well Jackie they could be like anything. As long as they're not like most British wizards then it's ok."

"I wonder if they'll be as smart as me. I'm tired of being the smartest one in Poseidon's Cabin."

"Hey Jackie that's mean," Percy's laughing voice got dimmer as I fell into a deep sleep….

Percy's POV

"Hey, Dylan, wake up! Mom made blue pancakes with blueberry pie foe breakfast!" I yelled in my older brother's ear, smirking in satisfaction when the mention of blueberry pie woke him up. It was his favorite type of pie, mostly because he (like me) had a weird fascination with blue foods.

"What pie?" Dylan questioned as he groggily got off the hippocampus.

"I LIED there is no pie or pancakes," I ran away when I saw the look on his face. Nobody jokes about blue food around me and my brothers—except when we joke with each other. He chased after me as I ran on the sandy beach, the waves seemed to be fighting each other as we tried to dump each other with water. Eventually I won out (his powers were more earthquake centered, unlike mine that were more sea centered) and dumped a whole bunch of water on him. And as a rule he couldn't dry himself off.

Brief Third Person

Jack was laughing at them as they chased each other. When they got back Dylan was soaking wet and glaring at Percy. Percy had that crazy stupid grin on his face, even as he exclaimed, "Ok, let's go get our little siblings!"

Percy's POV again

We decided to get Hadrian and James first and took the Knight Bus to Privet Drive. After we had used this form of wizard travel we decided to never do so again. All of the houses on this street looked the same. Evan and Luke looked at the street with sadistic glee in their eyes, they wanted to mess this street up and we didn't blame them. Naturally, the sons of the goddess of chaos couldn't stand such normality and downright boringness (yes it is a word).

As we knocked on the door we saw a man watching us out of the corner of our eyes. Our attention was taken away from the man when the door opened to a horse faced woman with a long neck. Don't get me wrong, I love horses but there's a reason horses have a horse face and not people.

"What do you want," the woman demanded rudely.

**Author's Note**

**This was short I know, the chapters will be longer in the future. I had to write this on paper first and on paper it's longer, bear with me. I hope you like the Potters other mother and their brothers. Evan and Luke ****won't**** be like Fred and George. They will be similar anf friends but not the same. Pranks and chaos are two different things. Evan and Luke will also be more brotherly towards Harry and James then the Weasley twins are to Ron. You'll see why next chapter. Evan is also quiet (most of the time), unlike Fred or George. They ****will**** be friends though. **


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I have not updated recently. I have Chapter 3-'Getting them away from these relatives' on doc manager but for some reason it will not let me post it when I go to 'add chapter'. If you have any suggestions as to what I did wrong please PM me and let me know so I can get chap.3 posted.

Thank You, RosettaRoseburn

PS: If you want to see another website where this chapter posted without a problem go to archeive of our own. Same username, same story.


	5. Sorry

Sorry but I lost what I had planned for this story and I won't be updating because of a new story I have up called The Winchester Werewolves.

Sorry RosettaRoseburn


End file.
